dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Minotia (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 16 Minotia (also known as Minoshiya and Minoshia) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *Super Guerriers Articule *Release date: 1996 Released by AB Groupe, this is the only Minotia model scaled at the basic figure height of 3-6 inches. Although it was re-released on numerous occasions by Irwin Toy, it remained the only figure of the character at the basic figure scale. As a part of the Super Guerriers Articule lineup, the packaging is very unique, much like other AB figures, encasing the figure in a bubble whilst maintaining a strong solid backboard and plastic case for the figure and cardboard. The figure’s cardboard showcases Super Saiyan Vegeta as the main backdrop and depicts an image of Tapion on the top corner. Minotia is figure number 10 of the Super Guerriers Articule lineup. *Super Guerriers Coffret 23 *Release date: 1996 Another miniature Minotia model was produced by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 23 (Series 23). Minotia stood holding his sword in an attack stance. Others included in this set were Tapion, Supreme Kai, Chiaotzu with Emperor clothing, Kid Goten preparing to fuse, and Kid Trunks preparing to fuse. *Super Guerriers Coffret 27 *Release date: 1996 Another miniature Minotia model was produced by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 27 (Series 27). Minotia appears standing in a basic stance with his sword behind his back in its sheath. Others included in this set were Hirudegarn, Videl, Hercule, Broly, and Super Saiyan Kid Goten. *Super Guerriers Tirelire tin set *Release date: 1996 Also released by AB Groupe was a very rare spherical tin set that included a slew of characters circulating around the tin’s exterior layering. These figurines are on scale with the other Super Guerriers miniatures also released by AB Groupe. A Minotia miniature collectible was included in this set along with some other extremely rare characters. Some others included in this gift set are Super Saiyan Goten, Lucifer, Chi-Chi, and Mercenary Tao. *Super Guerriers Tirelire tin set *Release date: 1996 Also released by AB Groupe was another very rare spherical tin set that included a slew of characters circulating around the tin’s exterior layering. These figurines are on scale with the other Super Guerriers miniatures also released by AB Groupe. A Minotia miniature collectible was included in this set along with some other extremely rare characters. Others included in this gift set are East Kai, Trunks, General Blue, Super Saiyan Vegito, and Goku. *Super Guerriers Model Kit series *Release date: 1996 This “Super Guerriers” Model Kit offered by AB is a unique piece and quite a rarity. It is the only snap-together model kit of Minotia and stands at a basic scale, though slightly shorter than the Tapion model kit also offered by AB. As a snap-together piece, it is on par with those released by Irwin years later. The box mockup has a bubble portraying the contents inside, which depict the character prior to bringing the kit together. Also visible on the boxart is an image of Minotia as a full-body shot. On the packaging topside, Tapion is depicted at a close range along with an image Super Saiyan Vegeta beside him. This is model kit number 4 of the set of 5 different kits released by AB. *Super Guerriers Mystery Pack Serie A *Release date: 1996 This 3-pack of assorted pieces collects 30 miniature randomized characters inserted in these tin-style packets featuring an image of Vegeta preparing his Big Bang Attack. There are 30 different mini figurines included in this set and the chances of receiving each piece is randomized. The characters included in each of these packs at random are Android 19, Spopovich, Super Buu with white Gi, Janemba with sword, Janemba, Mr. Satan, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Supreme Kai, Minotia, Kid Buu, Goten and Trunks in Mighty Mask outfit, Frieza in his second form, Uub, Frieza in his final form, Zangya, Android 16, Super Buu, Fortuneteller Baba, Gokule, Puar, Super Saiyan Gogeta, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, a Gotenks Kamikaze Ghost, Super Saiyan Trunks fusing, adult Gohan, Perfect Cell, Saike Demon, Super Saiyan Goku, and Broly for a total of 30 different pieces in this set. *Balls of Fire Series Black *Release date: 1996 The "Boules de feu série Noire" (also known as "Bolas de fuego serie Negra" and Feuerkugel, Schwarze Serie") which translated means "Balls of Fire Series Black" is a set of miniature bulbous gashapon pieces with the upper portion of some characters included. This set was released in 1996 by AB Groupe and has 21 pieces to collect in the series. There are three different base sets released in this collection, each with 7 unique characters included. The full collection has three different base sets (black, yellow, and blue). Characters included in each set are as follows: Black Series (assortment number 041009/15) Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Tien, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Saiyan Vegito, Piccolo, Minotia, and Goku. Yellow Series (assortment number 041023/29) Tapion, Videl as Great Saiyawoman, Frieza in his final form, Chiaotzu, Krillin from Saiyan Saga, Krillin from Buu Saga, and King Kai. Blue Series (assortment number 041016/22) Supreme Kai, Yamcha, Kid Goten, Kid Trunks, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Vegeta, and Mr. Satan. KidzBiz *The Legend is Here series 3 *Release date: 2000 The same 3 inch Minotia figure from the AB Super Guerriers lineup was re-released in 2000 in the UK (United Kingdom) by the company KidzBiz in a lineup entitled "The Legend is Here." As a part of series 3, the figure had additional accessories, such as a red-colored Dragon Ball, a miniature bazooka (which was quite random), and a logo. The box front reads Minotia's name as "Minoshiya" as an alternate naming scheme. Others included in the "Legend is Here" series 3 set are Tapion, Hirudegarn (spelled Hirudegane), and Krillin. *The Legend is Here series 3 *Release date: 2000 Amongst the various “Legend is Here” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Minotia miniature figurine. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and upcoming Irwin Toy releases. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Minotia produced by KidzBiz as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Minotia in the same position. Irwin Toy *The Saga Continues Series 9 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy’s basic toy lineup entitled “The Saga Continues” series 9 was released in 1999 and has included a figure set which incorporated a re-released Minotia from the AB line. The boxart reads “With Accessories” and lists the character as “Minoshiya” on the box front as an alternate naming scheme. The figure is nice for a basic piece in terms of mobility and height. The articulation is limited, allowing for movement for the arms albeit having almost-immobile legs. With the minor articulation flaws, this figure remains one of Minotia’s best pieces to be manufactured at a 3-4 inch scale by Irwin, the actual first model being the AB version of this same piece. The box mockup has green, blue, and purple aura as the background. *The Saga Continues Series 13 reissues *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy’s basic toy lineup entitled “The Saga Continues” series 13 was released in 1999 and has reissued the same Minotia figure from the aforementioned lineup. The differentiating factor for this figure is the box mockup listing it as a "Series 13" figure as opposed to a "Series 9" figure. Otherwise, the figure remains exactly the same in terms of the contents of this release. The box front of this version reads “With Accessories” and lists the character as "Minoshiya," continuing the alternate naming scheme. This remains the only model offered by Irwin as a base height figure for Minotia to be manufactured at a 3-4 inch scale, the actual first model being the AB version of this same piece. *"The Saga Continues" Series 5-8 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy has also re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines in an even smaller base, miniatures by the size of an inch and a half. Minotia was included in the Series 5-8 set which held 12 miniature sized characters in one package. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being different with blue boxart rather than orange and yellow from the previous "Saga Continues" set. *Dragon Ball Z 2-packs *Release date: 2000 Irwin Toy has also released a 2-pack of Minotia along with Gotenks in its Dragon Ball Z series additions to the 2-pack sets. Released in 2000, this specific 2-pack is entitled “Minoshiya” and "Gotenks". The box mockup is highlighted by the basic Irwin 2000 figure lineup packaging version. However, the figures remain exactly the same as prior releases. Also included in the packaging is a stun gun (which is quite random), a Dragon Ball, and Gotenks' vest. This 2-pack is quite a rarity as it was released in scarce quantities. The Minotia model, however, remains the same as the original Irwin Toy release. An alternate version of this set was also released in correspondence with the Irwin Toy reissues. *Dragon Ball Z 2-packs *Release date: 2000 Irwin Toy has also released an alternate version 2-pack of Minotia along with Super Saiyan Gotenks in its Dragon Ball Z series additions to the 2-pack sets. Released in 2000, this specific 2-pack is entitled “Minoshiya” and "Gotenks". The box mockup is highlighted by the basic Irwin 2000 figure lineup packaging version. However, the figures remain exactly the same as prior releases. Also included in the packaging is a stun gun (which is quite random), a Dragon Ball, and Gotenks' vest. This 2-pack is quite a rarity as it was released in scarce quantities. The Minotia model, however, remains the same as the original Irwin Toy release. An alternate version of this set was also released in correspondence with the Irwin Toy reissues. The only differentiating factor of this 2-pack is that Gotenks is in his Super Saiyan state as opposed to his basic appearance. Unknown *Miniature Collectible series *Release date: Unknown This collectible of Minotia is made on the same scale of the miniature Super Guerriers and comes with his ocarina in its holster. He is seen standing in a basic position with both arms to his sides and both legs in unison. Even for a miniature piece, it is a great likeness in terms of design. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise